Unbalancing the Scales
by Masters-97
Summary: When a new prophecy rises and two twin sons of Hera arise out of the blue will Olympus be at war with itself? You'll have to read it to believe it.


Chapter 1  
>The Prophecy<p>

Morning rises over Camp Half-Blood, again, as Percy wakes from a nightmare with a deep and sharp gasp causing him to immediately sitting up. "Another nightmare, just in the daily routine of being a demigod," he realized. After all being a demigod and having nightmares is as normal as they get. Moving his head around looking everywhere he realizes he's just in his cabin. Being the only known son of Poseidon has its ups and downs. The ups were being able to talk to equestrians and controlling water while the downs were living in an empty cabin. But that morning the cabin didn't seem so empty. There was a gurgling saltwater fountain which shined like multicolored pearls next to his bed. Another gift from his dad Poseidon. He felt his gut twist as he just knew something bad was going to happen. Quickly getting dressed and he placed his only weapon, a pen, into his jeans. Taking another deep breath and letting the salty air of the cabin rush into his lungs he stepped out of the cabin and into the dangers of the outside world.

Upon stepping outside of the cabin he was greeted by a girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair, Annabeth. Immediately the same horrible feeling in his stomach grew stronger as his heart skipped a beat. Looking straight into Percy's green-blue eyes with her own gray eyes she said, "Its Rachael, she can't wake up."

Running towards the Big House they were saw Chiron gazing into the silvery snowy skies, unfortunately it took them some time to walk to the Big House in the deep white blanket that enveloped Camp Half-Blood. "She won't wake up, but there's something strange about her sleeping," said Chiron after they entered into the warmth of the attic while sitting around a bed where a girl of sixteen laid with her eyes wide open except they normally weren't bright green eyes. On her face three symbols were drawn, a yellow lightning bolt, a blue trident and a black helm. They glowed ominously and clashed horribly with her red hair and gold clothing. "As you can see, the symbols on her face show that it's no ordinary state of sleeping," stated Chiron, although his face was still panic stricken. Looking back at her face Percy noticed that the trident was fading away leaving behind her normal skin. "As I've suspected," grimaced Chiron also looking at the disappearance of the symbol, "we need the Children of the Elder Gods to lift the sleep." Having remained silent, Annabeth said, "Then that just leaves Thalia and Nico. I'll go and get Nico. Percy you should Iris-Message Thalia and tell her to come here as fast as possible." With that she ran out the door as if her life depended on it.

After the Second Titan War all children of the gods including Hades and the minor ones were accepted as family in Camp Half-Blood. Therefore Nico spends most of his time in Camp-Half Blood. Opening the windows of the attic and letting the cool winter air in, Percy summoned a sphere of water in his hand, from the creek, which he placed in front of the still rising sun creating a spectacular rainbow that shone even more beautifully because of the snow. Searching through his pockets he grabbed a golden drachma and said out loud, "O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Show me Thalia, daughter of Zeus." The rainbow faded and the face of a silver hooded girl with black hair and bright blue eyes appeared. "Percy," she exclaimed, "I'm guessing you need my help." Trying to look mad, "Yeah, we need your help, so if you can get here as fast as possible," said Percy. Immediately the connection broke and when Percy turned around to look at Chiron he was greeted by the same bright blue eyes that he had seen seconds ago. The door opened revealing Annabeth, and behind her stood a boy of thirteen years old with a black aviator jacket, dark hair, jeans, a black T-shirt and a silver skull ring. "So, it looks like we're all here," he said.

After brief "Hello's" and "How've you been?'s", they all stood around Rachael's bed. Slowly but sure enough the lightning bolt and helm disappeared from her face leaving behind ordinary skin. There was a series of knocks on the door caused by the banging of knuckle. They then stopped as if waiting for the door to open. Nico was the first to grab the doorknob, but before his hand could even turn it Rachael jerked right up from her lying down to sitting up with her legs dangling from the left side of the bed. Slowly turning around to see what all the ruckus was they stood surprised looking at the once never-waking Rachael whose eyes glowed even more ominously and whose body seemed like it could spontaneously burst into flames in a matter of seconds. But that was when she opened her lips to speak in an ancient and harsh high pitched voice:

_When one who must not have given birth does  
>Her error is not once but twice because<br>The Fates have ordain  
>That Olympus must be in pain<br>The weapons of power  
>Gone every single hour<br>From the hand of those who wield  
>Hidden even in the darkest field<br>From the moment of the darkest day  
>Until the seven unite on an early Tuesday<br>At the doors of gold and marble is the bird's beak  
>Where the final power lies for those who seek.<br>_  
>On the last word Rachael's eyes returned to their normal color and she fell to the floor tires and exhausted. The door opened and in burst Will Solace, counselor of Apollo, whose face looked pale, "Outside," he said gasping for air, "at the borders... two demigods... collapsed... attacked by Talos..."<p> 


End file.
